Terra-Earth
by Dr. CJ Ender
Summary: A young adult man wakes up one morning to find that the real world has somehow merged with the sandbox video game Terraria, forming a team with his girlfriend and four other friends, they must assist in the fight to restore the world's normalcy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's-note: This is my first fanfic, and probably the first story i've ever posted online (I say probably because I may have posted something earlier on another site and forgotten, but that was probably a while ago anyway). Please forgive if this is of sub-optimal quality or a bit short, and be gentile with any roasting in the comments.

I'm going to finish this story regardless, but some feedback would be appreciated.

anyway I've talked enough, on to the story,

enjoy :-)

 **P.S. There is very game specific content in this story!**

 **Some of this content will not make sense unless you have played Terraria and know at least most of the major mechanics, I will not be explaining the nature of any of the terms I use regarding the in-game creatures or game-play mechanics, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

(besides worst comes to worst you could just look it up ;p)

(EDIT)-I was going to make this chapter 2 but then I realized that chapter 1 was waaaay too short, so I just decided to extend chapter 1 and make chapter 2 later, Enjoy :)

Chapter 1, Prologue

Perspective: Conroy

"Ahh, another morning on Terra-Earth.", I said to myself as I awoke feeling a bit sore.

It has been two years since the real world had merged with the game, to this day I still wonder why terraria of all games was the one that had to come to life. By now anyone who didn't know how to play the game was weeded out, but I'm getting ahead of myself, why don't I just start with the day everything went to hell?

It was April 3rd 2013, a Wednesday I believe, no one really knows what exactly caused it, it happened so fast.

The day was odd right off the bat, I woke up mid-day, I'm 26 and I live alone so I'm usually in no hurry to get up, I'll never forget the time I saw on the clock that afternoon 12:04 PM, that would be the last "normal" moment of my life. As only minutes after I finished getting dressed, a Devourer burst through my floor, leaving me flabbergasted to say the least, barely missing my now petrified body.

I had only a single moment to react, running out my bedroom door and sprinting to my gun safe in the room across the hall, I had never entered that code so fast in my life. I grabbed my Benelli M3 and the beast burst through the ceiling just as I loaded the first shell.

I jumped back, one of its fangs grazing my leg. By reflex alone I fired, landing a shell full of buckshot into the creature, near silence filled the room as I could hear only the ringing of my own ears and the racing beats of my heart.

I prayed to whatever gods were listening, hoping that the creature was dead, and to my relief I was right.

I finally got a chance to get my bearings, figure out what in the name of Christ was happening, I staggered to my feet and looked out my window to find the city I once knew in near ruin.

My first thoughts zipped to my girlfriend Stephanie, but I shook that thought off, for the moment I needed to worry about number one.

Okay Conroy get yourself together you can have an existential crisis later, you've played at least half a dozen post-apocalyptic survival games, you're ready for this (kinda).

I raced downstairs, I don't have a very big house so I just jumped the railing, my mind was racing with all of the essentials for survival, "food, water, weapon", I told myself. I grabbed my backpack, an unopened box of granola bars, four, no five bottles of water, and I already had a weapon.

I needed to travel light so I changed into a tracksuit, the heaviest thing I had on me was my shotgun, and 50-something rounds of buckshot.

With my tracksuit, sunglasses, baseball-cap, and duct tape hand wraps, I left my home. My first destination was my girlfriend's house, the phone towers were dead so I would have to check on her the old fashioned way.

As I ran down the road I noticed something, the grass was... purple? I was surprised I hadn't noticed this sooner, I found it extremely odd, disturbing even, then I started putting peices in weird but seemingly correct places.

"Terraria...? But thats impossible."

A game I had been playing for two years now, since it came out.

"But... how... why... No, it couldnt be... But why else would... Well it makes about as much sense as evrything else that's happened today."

Had the game truly... come to life somehow? Either way there was no time for questions, I had to press on, at least I had somewhat figured out what was happening.

I continued my thoughts as I kept running to my girlfriend's house, The giant grey worm, the purple grass, the puzzle pieces fit, jumping to conclusions was my best bet for now.

"Could the game have truly... Come to life somehow?"

"But... that makes no sense, something like that shouldnt be possbile... but... it's all I have to go on."

could the city have become... corrupted? But that makes no sense, the corruption doesn't spread nearly that fast, even in hardmode it would take at least a few days for a city of this size to become corrupted, how could it have happened overnight? Unless...

The Wall of Flesh... When it's defeated and a world goes into hardmode, it causes two giant strips of the world, from hell to space to become corrupted and hallowed; this city could've been caught in the line of fire.

But still, the game would've had to have fused with the real world a while ago, after all players would need time, days of prep, before they could even touch the Wall...

My train of thought was cut short as I arrived at my Girlfriend's house.

I quickly entered, searching for any sign of my girl, I searched the house calling her name,

STEPHANIE ARE YOU HERE?! I called out... no response.

Come to think of it, I hadn't come across a single person on my way here, not even a dead body;

you'd think that with the entire city in ruin there would be a few corpses lying dead in the streets.

Sure maybe it had been evacuated, and that would explain the absence of people, but in that case why was I left behind, and it still doesn't explain the bodies,

AGHHH SO MANY GOD DAMN QUESTIONS!

I decided to leave that delema for later, I had to find Stephanie.

I looked around her house, door after door was opened until I found her, asleep in her room, as if nothing was wrong.

Then I recalled yet another odd observation, the house seemed untouched, not like the other houses around here which were half torn apart.

Why was this house untouched? I mean sure, I wasn't complaining, my girl was safe but... how had she not suffered the same fate?

Until i remembered, Stephanie's brother also plays Terraria.

Conroy: *Shaking Stephanie* "Steph Come on wake up! All hell's been let loose outside!"

Stephanie: *Waking Up* "Roy..? what are you doing here?"

Conroy: "You really have no idea whats going on?"

Stephanie: *still half asleep* "Whatch'ya mean hon? Is there a riot or something?"

Conroy: "Listen, I know this sounds crazy, but somehow, someway, I think the real world has merged with a video game.

I facepalmed mentally, that really did sound crazy, too crazy, "probably could'a laid it out a bit smoother bud", but i was panicked and the words were already out there so...

Appropriately Stephanie is looking at me like I have three heads

Stephanie: "Yeah... okay... did my brother put you up to this or something?

Conroy: "I'm not joking babe, just look outside for Pete's sake!"

Stephanie, with a confused/okay I'll humor you, look on her face, goes to the window and her jaw drops,

she covers her mouth and breaks into tears only moments later.

Conroy: *Puts his hand on Stephanie's shoulder* "Babe... Look at me"

Stephanie breaks herself out of her horrified state, turning around, and almost immediately jumping into my embrace.

Conroy: "Look I'm not sure how, but I'll get us out of this."

Stephanie stops crying for a moment,

Stephanie: "What about my family?"

Conroy: "I'm not sure about your parents, but I think you're brother Drake might've been protecting your house.

Though I haven't seen any of them.

I dont want to assume the worst babe, but in this situation, frankly I wouldn't get my hopes up."

Stephanie simply nods, thanking me for not giving her some bland one-liner of reassurance, she's a tough girl.

Conroy: "Okay lets look around a bit, maybe they're held up in the basement or something, if the city was evacuated they wouldn't have just left you.

I'll just cut to the chase and not butter things up, there's two possibilities,

One: They're dead

Two: They're held up somewhere and hoping you're still okay

Got it?"

Stephanie nods again, clearly she's liking me taking charge but is still very nervous, she grabs the bowie knife she keeps behind her bed (she's had problems with people breaking in through her window before) and takes my six.

We began walking around the house, me with my shotgun on my shoulder and Stephanie tailing me close behind with the bowie knife held backhanded at her side.

Stephanie: "Wait, do you hear that?"

We both stop to listen and to my surprise I hear something that sonds like blaster fire, coming from outside, I give Stephanie a nod and hand signal for us to move out

We both jog through the halls, out the front door, and turn to where the sound was coming from.

Conroy: "There!"

I point to the left side of the street, about a block and a half away we see someone battling a swarm of Soul Eaters with a Phaseblade and Meteor Armor.

We see him jump high into the air, hooking a pair of climbing claws into the side of a building.

He then jumps to the side dodging a soul eater as it rams into the wall, then impaling it with his Phasesaber,

Jumping off of the wall he grabs onto another soul eater that was hovering nearby, immediatly jumping off of it wile backfipping and slicing it in half,

Landing on both feet and one hand with his phasesaber backhanded, he holster his Saber and pulls out a Space Gun,

firing a hailstorm of bolts into the final soul eater, missing the first two shots but then nailing it with seven succesive bolts, effectively turning it into swiss cheese.

Conroy: *Jokingly* "looks like I have some serious competition eh babe?"

Stephanie: *giggles* "Well we'll just have to see about that, I havent seen his face yet."

The stranger seems to notice us, then begins running twards us at a considerable pace,

preparing for a possible attack, I poise and aim down the sights of my shotgun, puting the ironsights on him and my finger on the trigger.

As the stranger approaches he slows down and raises his hands in reaction to this, to show that his approach was not in fact a sign of hostility.

but still being sceptical, I keep him in my crosshairs while questioning him.

Conroy: "Who are you?"

The stranger, rather than speaking, takes off his helmet to reveal his face, to my surprise it was Drake, Stephanie's twin brother.

Conroy: *Dropping his shotgun* "DRAKE?!"

Stephanie immediatly is overjoyed to see her brother still in one peice and runs at him screaming, jumping on him and holding him as tight as she could.

Stephanie: "I was so worried!" there were tears in her eyes now "I thought you were dead! Where are mom and dad?"

Drake: *to stephanie* "Calm down it's going to be alright, me and Roy are perfectly capable of protecting you." *to Conroy* "Right man?"

Conroy: "Yeah!" I then go to the matter at hand "Where the hell did you get that gear?"

Drake: "I accessed my character's in game inventory, once I selected my character the stuff just kinda materialised on my body, I assume anyone who'se played the game can do it, haven't you tried it?"

Conroy: "Okay... how am I supposed to do that?"

Drake: "You just have to boot up terraria on your computer at your house, once you do all will be revealed."

Conroy: "Oh thats just great, not criptic at all or anything like that."

I then set off to my house, leaving Stephanie in the hands of her brother for the time being,

I had no idead what happened or how it happened but apparently I was about to find out.

/END CHAPTER 1/


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: First I would like to apologise for my mistake last chapter, for those of you that may have noticed, drake was weilding the post-hardmode phasesaber, while I meant to write the pre-hardmode phaseblade.  
Second, my update schedual is inconclusive, I just kinda put in updates whenever it gets done, with about 2-3 revisions of previous chapters in between new chapter posts.  
Third, if you didnt notice already, the previous chapter got a revision update bedfore I posted this one, the size of the first chapter was more than doubled so make sure you check that out or else this won't make sense.

Anyway, enjoy the story, I was working on it litteraly all day so I hope you like it, and I hope you have a wonderful day,

On to the story.

Chapter2: Revelations

As I arrived in my house, I was struck with a sudden feeling of curiosity,  
I wondered what this game had in store for me now that it had become my new reality.

I slowly but restlessly made my way up the stairs and into my room, hoping that my comuter hadn't taken any serious damage.

At first glance the computer seemed nearly unharmed, aside from a small crack in the upper left corner of the monitor, it was in the same condition as it'd been the last time I used it.

Booting it up, i noted that it took far longer than usual to power on, despite having power from my backup generator

Just as I thought it was going to remain unresponsive, it ummed to life, its various parts sputtering, then springing into motion.

As the login screen was presented to me, I quickly entered in my password from muscle memory, the computer responding and transfering to the desktop almost instantly.

Searching through my shortcuts to various other games i had, rust, subnautica, EVE Online, I could not seem to find that of Terraria.

Desperate and grasping at straws, I decided to conduct a comupter wide search from the file explorer, hoping to find the executable and activate it directly.

Typing " " into the search bar, I waited for what seemed like an hour before the executable finally came up as a result.

With litle hessitance, I gave it a quick double click, and the game started up moments later.

But instead of the ususal start menu, I was greeted by the guide sprite in the center of my screen, and some text-based diologue,

Guide: "Greetings player, you have been selected for a massive worldwide event!"

I clicked the screen as is the standard RPG trobe for continuing diologue, and the guide spoke once more.

Guide: "You are now capable of testing your metal in the ultimate Hardcore Experience, Tera-Earth."

"Excuse me?", I stated outloud, not buying whatever this thing was trying to sell me.

I clicked the screen again

Guide: "Please standby while your "In Game Avatar" is digitised for character selection."

Conroy: "EXCUSE ME!?"

I was enveloped in a bright white light, emenating from my monitor, it momentarilly blinding me. Once my vision cleared, I found myself in what looked like a scene from The Matrix, lines of code whizzed by my floating body, as I was greeted with a character selection menu in front of me.

Guide Voice: "Player, please use your physical body to select from your currently saved list of characters."

Reluctantly, in accoredance with the Guide's instruction, I reached out my hand and selected my character.

Guide Voice: "You have selected, "C-Roy", Please standby while your equipment is transferred to your new avatar, please note that your "In Game Inventory" can be accessed with a simple hand jesture."

Guide voice: "Also you will notice that certain parts of the world contain different biomes and different levels of difficulty.  
From the beginning of the game, to post-moonlord monsters, the difficulty will be determined not by individual bosses defeated, but by the area a player inhabits."

A screen appeared in front of me, with the image of a pair of hands being spread away from eachother, fingers together with thumbs pointing inward, aswell as a loading icon.  
I assumed that this was a demonstration of the hand gesture they mentioned earlier.

Guide Voice: "Processing complete, player, brace yourself for transfer."

Conroy: "Wait... WHAAAAAAAA?"

I was engulfed with the blinding light once more, I was standing in a sheer white plane of nothingness for a full two minutes, then the world materialised around me.  
Finding myself simply standing in my room next to my computer, I reached out my hand to grab the mouse, but upon seeing my hand, I found that it was encased in what looked like Tungsten Armor.  
I found it quite the sensation that I could see this armor, but not feel it, or feel any extra weight, in fact I felt lighter than usual.

I found myself recalling the words of the guide, "the ultimate hardcore experience huh?" I said to myself.

"I guess that means I only get one life. THATS SO MESSED UP! WHAT WERE THESE SADISTIC JACKASSES THINKING!?"

I Exclaimed to the heavens, finding myself infuriated at the concept of these men, introdusing monsters into a world where death is still perminant, sick, absolutely sick.

"I mean sure, maybe people like me who've played the game before have a fighting chance, but for those who haven't, they'll be slaughterted like cattle."

Images filled my thoughts, of the horrific fates that would befall unwitting civillians with no way to defend themselves.  
Swallowed whole by World Feeders, disintigrated by Gastropods, Having their entrails ripped out by Chaos Elementals, the thoughts made me physically sick, to the point where I had to hold my breath to keep from vomiting.

The thought occured to me finally, "Now What?" where do I go, what do I do, how are we supposed to survive, how do we win?  
As the endless questions filled my mind, I was broken from my trance like state by a knock at the door.

"Crap thats probobly Steph and Drake, wondering how my "Transfer" went."

I decided to take off my helmet in order to talk to them, but upon attempting this it wouldnt budge, Then the thought occured to try using my inventory GUI.

I made the hand gesture displayed by the guide, the inventory appearing between my spread out hands.  
I then touched my helmet icon and my helment teleported off of my head and into my hand, i then touched an empty inventory slot, the helmet dematerialised from my hand and a tungsten helmet icon appeared in the once empty inventory slot.

I heard the knock once more, and quickly made my way downstairs, opening the door to find Stephanie, Drake, and a man with green hair whom I didn't know standing there.

Conroy: "Hey guys, who's this?"

Drake: "Oh yeah, we just met up with him on our way here, Roy this is Victor, apparently he's rocking a post-moonlord character, and he was using weapons I hadn't even heard of to prove it."

Victor had long green messy hair, wearing a black shirt with a green skull on it and some baggy jeans, he seemed less than well built, being a bit lanky, thin, and a bit short in stature. With a relaxed, hunched over posture and a blank emotionless expression to match.

Victor: "Hello, I assume you're the "Conroy" that Stephanie mentioned, I'm Victor and prefer to be refered to as such, no nicknames please."

He seems a bit... off, he comes off as having some kind of god complex, at least it's as though he feels above all of us.  
After saying this they all come inside and we settle in what's left of my living room, having several holes in the floor and ceiling from my earlier altercation.  
I lay out how my day went, Drake, Stephanie, and Victor all do the same, stephanie's is by far the least interesting.

Drake: "I woke up at around 9:30AM, everything was going normal, I got dressed, ate, and took out the trash, that was until I got on my computer and tried to boot up Terraria.

Victor: "The same goes for me, although I just went straight for my computer the moment I was coherant enough to stand."

Drake: " When the guide layed everything out, I didnt like it at all, none of this is fair to the poor souls who don't play the game."

Victor: "For all I care, they can all die, the world around us is a cruel place that rejects gaming and all of internet culture, that kind of ignorence is inexcuable."

Conroy: "Woah man, that's a little harsh!"

Drake: "Yeah, they may not agree with your lifestyle, but that doesn't mean they deserved to die!"

"This guy just gets weirder and weirder, is he some kinda phsychopath?" I thought to myself, feeling highly disturbed and borderlined offended by Victor's comment.  
Drake is clearly even more put off than me by the statement, looking at Victor with a luigi death stare.

Victor: *looking at drake* "If that is your pittiful attempt at intimidation than just stop, you might just get me to show you how it's really done, you wouldn't like that much."

Victor says this with a completely straight face and a drone, unwavering voice. He had succesfuly freaked me out, but Drake just scoffed it off, clearly more annoyed with him than anything else.

Conroy: "So you guys mentioned you met on the way here, care to share how that went down?"

Drake: "Sure, so we met about half way here, me and Steph had encountered a group of at least 12 Corruptors so we were in a pretty bad spot."

*Flashback*

Perspective: Drake

"Come at me you glorified flying leeches!" I said as I jumped straight for one of the Corrupters, Phaseblade first.

I impacted the creature and penetrated directly through, only to be struck with a slimeball from another corrupter upon exiting,  
I plummeted to the ground nearly breaking my leg on impact, now surounded I deflected shot after shot from the creatures, but my injured leg was beginning to get the better of me.  
Just as I thought they would breach my defenses, a massive beam of rainbow colored energy emerged from the horison, killing every last one of them instantly

I was releived that the creatures were dead, but I couldn't let my gaurd down yet, as this savior may pose an even larger threat.  
Knowing this yet being unable to fight, I simply waited.

The stranger immerged from the sun as a silhouete, then I saw him wearing a set of purple mage robes, with glowing purple eyes, riding on some kind of flying pig-fish

*Flashback End*

Perspective: Conroy

Victor: "Its called a Cute Fishron and Nebula Armor."

Drake: "Thank You Victor" *under his breath* "Know it all."

Conroy: "Why arent you wearing any armor right now anyway? If we get jumped you'll get one-shot."

Victor: "I am wearing Familiar Clothing in my vanity slots."

Conroy: "You're wearing what in the what?"

Victor: "How do you play Terraria exacly?"

Conroy: "I spend like 40% of my time mining, 50% building, and 10% fightning."

Victor: "And exactly how may hours do you have?"

Conroy: "How am I supposed to keep track of that?"

Victor just looks at me in disbeleif asthough he's mentally shaking his head and facepalming at the same time.

Victor: "Dear god, I'm surrounded by noobs."

I was about to retort, but drake interrupts, keeping me in line as-per-ususal

Drake: "Well I think thats enough for today, lets turn in, we can figure out what to do with ourselves tomorrow."

Everyone just kind of agreed, not having any complaints about some sleep.

With that we all went to sleep, Drake sleeping in the guest bed, Victor on the couch, and Stephanie with me.  
The world awaiting us at dawn.

/End Chapter 2/


End file.
